Nothin To Lose
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: Song fic about Joey and Mai since they are my favorite. Part of my valentine day uploads. Enjoy


I have seen the show past Kiaba's tournament, but I decided to place this between the end of that and before waking the dragons. So disregard anything that is wrong per say. Happy V-Day to any couples out there this is dedicated to them.

This is a song fic to Josh Gracin's "Nothin' To Lose". If you have never heard the song I think that you should check it out. Anyway enjoy the fic, remember to review

Nothin' To Lose 

_It was noon time, down time, break time,_

_Summertime, Miller time, anytime_

_She was looking pretty fine_

Joey sat in his room contemplating the enigma that was Mai Valentine. She was always on his mind from the moment that he first set eyes on her on the way to Duelist Kingdom. Even when he was preparing for the tournament, her face would always come into his head.

"Man I can't believe it has been two years since I first saw her. Every time that I see her my brain seems to shut down and I can never tell her how I truly feel about her." Joey thought to himself. He let out a sigh, and lay down on his bed to finish going over the thoughts that were now going through his head.

A red light, green light, go 

_All fired upside downtown_

_She was shaking me all around_

_I was in tune, going nowhere, second wind_

_Jonesing, drooling, feeling good if you would_

"After Duelist Kingdom, I thought that he was never going to see her again, I mean it wasn't going to ever see her again. I mean I never did get the courage to ask her for anything other then her name.

Plus she gave me the card that allowed me to play in the finals so that I could help my sister get her operation. I should have told her then ho much that gesture meant to me. Even now I don't know if I could ever fully explain it. But then again she shrugged it off as if she hadn't done a thing. Thanks to her, Serenity can see again." He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Then I didn't see her again until Kiaba had his tournament, and then I almost lost her" Joey said to himself.

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves_

_She's got me rolling in dirt in a white T-shirt_

_Breaker, breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt_

_By now she's got me pretty tied up_

_Tied down, any way I chose_

_I got nothin' to lose_

"She always looks good no matter what, but those outfits that she wears. Short skirt, mid rift shirts, they would drive any guy crazy, I know they do that to me. I would do anything for her no matter the cost. I almost lost her during Kiaba's tournament because I couldn't be honest with my feelings for her. All she wanted was for me to tell her that she was at least considered a friend, but I couldn't do that.

The truth of the matter was that I considered her more then that, and my dream during the battle with Odeon proved showed that to me. Then she was paired with Marik and I thought that I would lose her forever." With his hand resting on his brow, Joey slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with myself."

_In like Flynn, I was_

_Looking for the win_

_Just trying anything, hey_

_Baby, where you been_

_All my life I've been looking for_

_Someone like you_

_Falling head over heels_

_Hey, what can I do_

Joey continued to think back about the duel Mai had with Marik.

"During the battle, Marik turned it into a shadow game. Me, Yugi and the others tried to cheer Mia on but she didn't want it, Tae was right I should have told her that she was in the dream.

Then Marik made her forget me. At first I didn't believe it, but when I called her name the look on her face said it all, she didn't know who it was. My heart broke at the thought that Mai had no memories of me at all. Never had I wished more that I had told her the truth.

Then came the end of the duel, and Marik was going to hit her with the Winged Dragon of Ra and couldn't sit by and watch that happen so I jumped into the duel and tried to free her. She still didn't know me and I couldn't take that anymore. I grabbed her face and made her look at me, it was so hard not to kiss her at that moment. Instead I told her what I should have in the beginning, that she was in my dream and that she my friend. Slowly recognition came into her eyes and she said my name. I never thought I would be so happy to just hear my name, it felt like my heart started beating again.

When she realized that I wasn't going to get her out in time she wanted me to leave and save myself. Of course I couldn't do that and I told her as much. I grabbed her and covered as much of her body with mine as I could. 'Thanks' was all I heard and my heart melted and I realized I was in love with this women and it wasn't just a crush."

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves_

_She's got me rolling in dirt in a white T-shirt_

_Breaker, breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt_

_By now she's got me pretty tied up_

_Tied down, any way I chose_

_I got nothin' to lose_

We survived only because Yugi stepped in. I thought that we were in the clear and I would get my chance to make it up to her. But that changed in the blink of an eye. Marik froze me and then trapped Mai's soul in the shadow realm. I vowed that I would beat Marik and get her back." Joey sat up and looked around the room. The room seemed so empty and not because he was by himself. He was used to that, but it felt more so them usual.

He placed his head into his hands, mumbling to himself "I couldn't even keep that promise. I almost had Marik, but my strength gave out. Yugi is the one that set Mai free. How could I ask her to be with me if I couldn't protect her or get her back. Why would she want to go out with me? She could have any guy that she wants.

_Now I'm in the fast lane, going 98_

_By now I know she can_

_Smooth operate me_

_I know now, she's no goody-two-shoes_

_But hey, I got myself nothin' to lose_

"But then again, what can asking her hurt? I know that she is the only one that I want to be with and sitting here feeling sorry about everything wont help the situation. I don't have her now and if I ask and she says no then I am no better off then before" And that thought got Joey on his feet.

"Now the question is where can I find her? I don't know where she hangs out and the last time that I saw her was when she drove off in her car at the end of Kiaba's tournament." Then he thought about how he had almost told her then, but the words just didn't want to leave his mouth. "It seemed that she knew what I wanted to say though because she smiled at me and wave when she left."

That thought gave him the last push and he was out the door and running down the streets aimlessly but it did seem that he feet knew where they where going.

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves_

_She's got me rolling in dirt in a white T-shirt_

_Breaker, breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt_

_By now she's got me pretty tied up_

_Tied down, any way I chose_

_I got nothin' to lose_

Across town a young women clad in purple wandered down the street towards the new dueling establishment in town. She had heard that all of the best players were going to be there and even though she knew the possibilities of him being there would be next to none she hoped she would see him anyway.

"I could always go to Yugi's gramp's shop, but then again I don't want him to think that I am desperate or something" Mai though to herself. "Then again if he wanted to see me he could have done that by now.

Even with these thoughts she continued on her way and hoped that she would see a certain blonde-haired boy that seemed to be plaguing her thoughts lately.

_Oh yeah, by the way she moves_

_She's got me rolling in dirt in a white T-shirt_

_Breaker, breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt_

_By now she's got me pretty tied up_

_Tied down, any way I chose_

_I got nothin' to lose_

Joey had remembered that a new dueling place had opened in the middle of town and figured that was the best place for him to look for Mai. "If she would be anywhere it would be there. Dueling is so important to her and she is always looking to find new people to test her skills on."

As he was approaching the entrance to the place he saw a tall, slender figure approaching from the opposite direction. He couldn't tell who it was at first because of the distance but he knew that the person was familiar to him. As they got closer he noticed that their head was down, but he would know that blonde hair anywhere, it was Mai.

_Noon time, down time, break time_

_Summertime, Miller time, any time_

_She was looking pretty fine_

Mai looked up to notice that she was staring right into Joey Wheeler's eyes. 'Wow I really didn't think that he would be here. He looks determined thought, I wonder what he is thinking' she thought.

'This is it' Joey thought to himself. 'Now or never' He steeled himself and started to close the distance between him and Mai. He was going to tell her and there was nothing that was going to stand in the way this time. When he was right in front of her he cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye.

"Mai there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What would that be Wheeler" Mai asked without any tone in her voice. Joey took this as a good sign and continued.

"Mai Valentine, I… I… I love you" He stuttered out and then reached his arm around her and pulled her into him. Then he repeated what he said more steadily while staring into her eyes. "I love you, more then anything. Would you go out with me?" Joey waited with baited breath for her answer. 'Any minute she is going to slap me across the face for grabbing her like this, but it is all worth it.'

_In like Flynn I was looking for the win_

_Just trying anything, hey baby where you been_

_All my life I've been looking for someone like you_

_Falling head over heals hey what can I do_

"Yes…" Mai would have said more but as soon as that three letter word was out of her mouth, Joey quickly claimed her lips with his own. He had been waiting to do this forever and it was incredible. He never wanted it to end but of course being human they needed air.

He voiced his thoughts to Mai. "I have been wanting to do that since I saw you on the boat to Duelist Kingdom." He leaned his forehead on hers and just stared down at her still not believing that this beautiful creature had said yes.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time as well." Mai replied with a small smile on her face. She placed her left hand on his cheek and said, "Come on lets go somewhere and talk." Joey smiled and released her from his arms. He didn't want to lose complete contact so he took her hand and turned back they way he had come.

Mai laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the diner in town, happy to finally be with him. Joey just thought to himself 'I wish I had done this sooner' but smiled all the way to the diner.

_I got nothin' to lose, yeah_

Thank you from reading and I hope you review. I am trying to write again. This is the first of many new one shots that I will be posting. Hopefully a few will be out today for Valentines Day even though I will be alone on it. Check out my other stories they are from different shows like Inuyasha and Gundam Wing. Till next time.

Lady Peacecraft.


End file.
